


Trust

by comicslash



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gentle, Knifeplay, M/M, Out of Character, Smut, This is my first fic on here and my first time writing Batman/Joker smut pls be gentle, botton!Batman, top!Joker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicslash/pseuds/comicslash
Summary: Batman and Joker have a little alone time following events not yet revealed.Just a little something to start off a possible series.





	1. Chapter 1

Batman now lay underneath the Joker, a small, but nonetheless deadly looking knife pressed against his neck, his eyes intensely watching him.  
Having his gaze returned from his ex-nemesis, who seemed to scan Bats face, looking for the slightest sign of doubt, or fear. 

Their pose may have looked violent, almost murderous, and absolutely not loving in any way.   
But all Jokers eyes, and his thumb gently stroking Bats neck, while his other hand was pressing a murderous weapon against the others soft neck felt like, was adoration, kindness, and love. 

"I trust you." Bruce whispered, keeping his voice soft but firm. 

Jokers face visibly relaxed, and almost lit up while letting a genuine smile break up his otherwise concentrated expression.  
Batman knew, smiles like that weren't easy to get out of the clown, only very, very special people have ever gotten to see a real one.   
And he was one of them.  
Joker lowered his head, his lips meating bats'.   
They allowed themselves to dwell on the kiss for a moment, before the clown started a line of kisses along the Bats chin, neck and collarbone, stopping for a second to look back into his former rivals eyes, before slowly and so so gently letting the knife slide down the trail of Kisses, pressing, but not breaking the skin. 

Joker went further down, not letting his lips (or knife) loose contact with the hot skin.  
Batman couldn't help but throw his head back and moan, paralyzed by the amount of pleasure those simple touches brought him.

Once the knife reached the bats naked thigh, the joker stopped to again, look up into Bats eyes as he wrapped one hand around his member, while simultaneously licking its sensitive tip.  
Batman, breathing and moaning heavily now, almost didn't notice jokers other hand moving the knife up and down his thigh, then up again, coming dangerously close to his balls, still very careful not to break the sensitive skin.   
" J." The bat exclaimed, hands desperately Clutching the sheets.  
"I can't -" he was interrupted by the joker suddenly starting to deepthroat his dick.

" Fuck! I'm gonna-"  
But he was already coming.  
Joker, his mouth not moving an inch, patiently swallowed every last drop of the hot liquid.  
He then looked up at Batman, throwing the knife off the bed at the same time.  
His eyes still had the same warm sparkle that has been there since the ah, event exactly three days and seventeen hours ago. 

"I...-"

the three little words that, since the begin of time, started wars, destroyed whole cities and killed all kinds of people,good, bad and everything in between, felt unbelievably light on Jokers tongue.

" I adore you, Batsy. Always have, and always will.  
I adore our little dances, and your never dying adoration for saving the world. Starting with this oh so ugly city. You're truly something else. Something I want in my life " - he said instead, feeling those words have a deeper meaning, that the three most used, and overused, phrases in the human language.   
Jokers words pulled on something that has been hidden under countless layers of memories. Memories he wished he could get rid of.

He pulled Joker up so their faces where mere millimeters apart from another, and kissed him. Determined, passionately, and so loving, unlike anything he'd ever have expected J's kisses to be. He was so damn wrong about that one, and many, many more things....

 

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours earlier.

They Joker still lay on the cot, passed out, as Batman entered the small -... he wanted to say room, but, even after the last few days, it was still a cell.  
The Bat watched him for a moment, getting lost in the smaller now, but still quite obvious lines on his face. Scars.  
[He] gave most of those to the man.  
The same man that had killed hundreds, if not thousands of people, with out any hesitation.  
Again and again and again, was now looking almost peaceful.   
Every muscle on his face relaxed. He looked beautiful. 

"No." The Bat thought. "He's a monster. Monsters aren't beautiful." But still, he couldn't find the strength to look away.   
Despide his head is telling him to stop, to just get out, he lifted his hand, and, ever so carefully and surprisingly gently, caressed the clowns cheek.

He stirred in his sleep, seeming to wake up.

Batman quickly retracted his hand, just in time to the Joker quietly stretching his limbs, and starting to open his eyes.  
He seemed to need a few moments to focus his vision, Batman didn't move a muscle.  
Once Joker was able to see him, memories of the previous events began to flood back to him. His expression going from confused , to afraid to what looked like...hopefulness?

"Batsy" - he breathed. Eyes never leaving Bruce'.  
He tried to move his hands, only to find out that they were tied to the metal frame of the cot. 

"Good work on the robes Darling, can't move an inch"  
he tried to sound cheerful, but his voice cracked at the last word, giving away his true feelings for the fraction of a second. Enough time for Batman to see the panic, and fear, hunting Jokers face.

"This is it then? The end of our little dace?  Is this where you finally kill me? Cleaning the streets of Gotham from the one thing wanting to destroy it most? Or are you going to surprise me? Kiss me even? Accepting our destiny?" 

Jokers voice almost sounded calm and collected. Almost.  
The one thing that gave him away, the clowns habit of drumming his fingers on the nearest surface whenever he was nervous.  
Bruce cursed himself for having memorized that. Knowing how to read his enemies tiniest movements.

"What will it be Brucie sweetheart? Pain? Or pleasure?" He Joker asked softly.

Bruce eyes shot open at the sound of his name being said.

The Joker knew who he was. His secret identity was not so secret anymore.

Shocked, he demanded, "how long?"

"A while." The shivering man replied.

 "Don't you worry though, darling. Your secret is save with me."

That's when Bruce snapped. 

Pushing the thoughts telling him to [just fucking leave already] as far back in his mind as possible.   
He then slowly lowered his body onto the Jokers smaller frame.  
Intently watching the other, scanning his face, looking for something, anything, to tell him to stop.  
Nothing.  
Bruce's mouth met Jokers, whose whole body froze for a moment. Before realization hit him. He greadily kissed Bruce back, The taller man making sure to let his tongue slowly explore the others mouth. Drawing a desperate, high pitched moan out of the Joker.

That noise did something to Bruce he'd never have expected. Arousal started to build up under his suit.  
He quickly removed his mask and amour, not needing it, now that the joker was restrained and his cover was blown anyways.

He pulled their bodies as close together as possible, wanting to feel every inch of his (possibly ex-) nemesis. 

The sobbing noise coming from the Joker immediately made Bruce stop his actions, too late.  
Joker managed to free his left hand, now pressing a formerly hidden, sharp, knife to the Bats soft neck.  
He immediately looked up into the others bare face. 

The Clown was shaking with his whole body, almost hyperventilating.   
That wasn't planned. He didn't know how to deal with him I'm that state. So he just did the first thing he could think of and lifted his hand, again gently, caressing the soft skin on the jokers neck.  
"What's wrong?" Bruce asked calmly.   
"Talk to me J."  
" You don't need to do this."

Jokers lips opened, and closed again.  
He repeated the procedure three or four times, before finally speaking   
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't"  
His voice small and terrified.  
"Don't what Joker?" Bruce' soothing fingers never leaving the others neck.  
" I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to."

"It's just-" the clown managed to choke out, his shaking hand trying to focus on holding the knife.  
" I want to give you this, I do Batsy I swear! But, I...out if all people..."

Batman didn't move, giving Joker time to finish his sentence.

"I don't think I'll be able to handle the pain. Not today. Not now. I'm sorry please just.."  
Another wave of shivers engulfed him.

"Hey, hey J. It's alright, it's fine you're fine."  
Bruce leaned in closer, until his lips were almost touching the Jokers ears, the knife following, threatening to pierce Bruce' skin.

"Sh it's alright" he whispered, sending a shiver down Jokers spine.  
"I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do. Tell me to stop, and I will. Immediately. I want to make you feel good. You can trust me, i promise.  
Bruce said, softly, as he gazed into the others wide, curious, eyes.

"Okay." He finally said, after a moment of careful contemplation, dropping the knife.

 "I trust you."

That was all Bruce needed to move, pressing butterfly kisses all over Jokers face, and where ever there was any exposed skin.  
Jokers impatient whine making Bruce' member twitch.  
He immediately started undressing the Joker, checking his face after every removed item of clothing, to make sure the clown didn't change his mind about this.

Finally naked, Bruce hand cautiously wandered down J's body, stroking his nipples, hips, and thighs on the way down,before gently touching his entrance.

The Joker hissed out of surprise, but quickly collected himself. Letting his free hand roam Batma- no, Bruce' body. 

The taller man coated his fingers in lube, and slowly started to insert his index finger. Only stopping when his whole finger was inside of the clown.

"Ah Batsy baby yeees" he whined, almost whimpered.

Bats, now getting ready to insert the second finger, had found a steady rhythm, and was finger fucking the Joker. Careful not to hurt him, but hard enough to show him that he meant it.

Judging by J's moans, have seemed to have hit his sweet spot.  
The Joker was coming apart under him, nothing more but a whimering mess, as Bruce purposefully hit that spot over and over.

"Bats I'm ready pleaseee"  
"Ah- god please I need you IN me"

Bruce didn't have to be told twice.   
He quickly covered his member and J's entrance with a quite large amount of lube, not wanting to risk hurting him.  
He lined his dick up in front of the clowns hole, slowly starting to push in.  
He couldn't help but moan himself, being overwhelmed by Jokers warm, tight hole.

Bruce buttoned out, making J scream in surprise.  
He waited. Waited for the beautifuf man to adjust to his size, and give him a sign to move.

"Arg- move" Joker choked out.  
"Please please Batsy i can't-"  
Bruce pulled back, before relentlessly thrusting into the clown, swallowing his sweet moans and whimpers with his mouth. Kissing him. Tearing him apart.

"So beautiful." Bruce whispered, now covering Jokers whole body in gentle kisses, while still thrusting up into his entrance, hitting his sweet stop dead on with every trust.

"f-fuck don't stop Batsy please i- arg-"  
Joker threw his head back, eyes closed in pure bliss.

"Come for me J. Let go" 

That was all the clown needed to come untouched. His moans turning into small whimpers, as the bat gently rode out his orgasm.

"That was- " the Joker started   
"Yeah" Bruce returned, voice spent, gently stroking the clowns sweaty hair, while pressing small kisses onto his face and neck.

If that was what their dances would be like from now on, they wouldn't dare complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I literally only started this story yesterday but i felt like adding this scene early xx


	3. Not an Update!!! Would you like one?

Hello guys,  
i just rediscovered this story along with my ao3 account after completely abandoning it for over a year and I thought they wait a minute I liked writing that maybe I could continue writing that!

So that's what I wanna ask, I realise that my grammar and general writing isn't the best but i want to improve, get better at the language and just have fun with it so would y'all still be interested in reading more of this story?   
If so, I was thinking of maybe a chapter-a-week kind of thing.

Love,

Comicslash

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story!! I hope you didn't hate it as much:) I'm aware his is extremely short and out of character, it's just something I might want to start a series with. Oh and I apologize in advance for the typos and grammar mistakes, it's very late and I'm very tired.


End file.
